A New Adventure
by Sir Fenith
Summary: Two friends embark on an exciting adventure through the Kalos region, collecting badges, making friends, and catching Pokémon! However, an evil lurks in the form of an organization known as Team Flare. Who are these people clad in red, and what are they after? PUT ON HIATUS FOR A LONG TIME


_**Adventure 01 – Fighting over Fennekin**_

A thirteen-year-old girl glanced at the clock of her friend's room impatiently. "Hurry up, Fenith. I don't want to arrive at Aquacorde Town late," she exclaimed to a teenage boy about her age.

"Just give me a minute, Elizabeth," he replied, rummaging through his bag. "I hafta make sure I have everything." He dumped everything out onto the floor and began putting the things back, one by one. "Okay, town map...check. Potions...check. Some empty Pokéballs...check. Several days' worth of provisions..."

Elizabeth moaned. "I _told_ you to pack last night! Then you wouldn't be doing this last-minute checkup!"

Fenith stopped and glanced up at her. "Well, what's done is done. Or, in this case—"

She rolled her eyes. "Just finish already!"

"Okay, okay. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Provisions, check..." More than a moment passed before Fenith stood up. "Finally, my Holo Caster...is right here in my pocket," he finished. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"It's about time," she responded, glancing once more at the clock. "You'd better start praying we're not late!"

"Okay, I wi—"

"I didn't mean for you to literally drop to your knees and pray!"

"But you—"

"Are you coming or not?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "'Course I am!"

"Let's go, then!" she yelled, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him down the stairs.

Vaniville Town: this was where the two friends lived, and it had little to offer commercially. Sure, the landscape was stunning, but there were literally no shops or businesses of any sort. There were also very few residents. Aside from Elizabeth's and Fenith's small families, there were only about a dozen other occupants.

Near this tiny town was Aquacorde Town, which was larger and had shops and a small formal restaurant. Connecting these two places together was Route 1, a purely scenic route with no wild Pokémon. To an unobservant visitor, the whole stretch just seemed like one town.

Elizabeth dragged Fenith out of his house. "We've still got 5 minutes, so let's hur—"

"Wait!" The two swung around. It was Fenith's mother. "I have something to give you," she said to him, handing him a Pokéball.

"What's this?" Fenith asked, glancing at it curiously. "Oh, I know now! It's Talon, your Fletchling! But he's yours, Mom. I don't want to take him from you."

"It seems Talon's been itching to go explore Kalos for a while. But I have to stay here and run the house. Your baby brother can't take care of himself, you know. Besides, I think he'll be a big help to you. So please, accept it as a parting gift from me. It'll be a while before we see each other again, yes?"

Fenith smiled broadly, and hugged his mom. "Thank you! I promise I'll take good care of him! I'll play with him every day, use him a lot in battle—"

"Ahem."

Fenith looked back. Elizabeth was standing at the gate, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I've got to go now, Mom! See you!"

Fenith trotted to his friend.

"Can we leave now?" she asked him.

"Sure!" He jabbed a finger at the Aquacorde Town on the other side of Route 1. "Let's go...to Aquacorde! Hey, that rhymes!"

"Good for you," she mumbled.

"Race you!" Fenith hollered, and sprinted to the town.

Well, while she disliked his rowdy behavior, at least he was running. She chased after him. "You'd better run faster or I'm going to get you!" she shouted, causing him to increase his speed.

Perhaps they wouldn't be late, after all.

* * *

Elizabeth Falworth and Fenith Beaumont were both thirteen years old. If they were siblings, they'd be twins, since their birthdays were on the same day; though Elizabeth maintained herself to be older than Fenith since she acted more mature and had been born a bit more than an hour before he was.

First of all, both had hazel-brown eyes, though Elizabeth's were sharp and observant, while Fenith's were dull and inattentive.

Over his short, neatly messy walnut-brown hair, Fenith wore a black baseball cap with an image of a Pokéball on the front. He also had on tan trousers, a t-shirt of the same color underneath a blue sports jacket, and a pair of durable leather boots.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, wore a black sweatshirt underneath a red long-sleeve lace jacket (the jacket was purely for looks; it offered no protection from the cold whatsoever); a red skirt which reached just below her knees, long black socks, and black tennis shoes. Her honey-colored hair was usually in a ponytail, and rarely was it seen a mess. While Fenith had a light brown satchel made with "genuine" leather, she had a red purse.

The two had been best friends since the day Fenith and his family moved to the Kalos Region. Originally from the Sinnoh Region, he apparently had a special affection towards Pokémon of that region.

As they passed under the arch at the Vaniville entrance of Aquacorde, Fenith stopped.

"We're...finally...here," he huffed, plopping onto the ground.

"And it's 7:59," Elizabeth added. "Thank goodness. We're just in time! Let's—"

"Wait, is it 7:59 a.m. or 7:59 p.m.?" Fenith interrupted.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him up. "Are you trying to be funny? Obviously it's the former! Now—"

"The former?"

"The first one! Let's go!" Elizabeth dragged the apparently still confused Fenith to the outdoor eating area of Aquacorde's single restaurant.

Though the restaurant was currently closed, anyone was welcome to use that area. In fact, there was so much seating there that whenever a meeting was held, it was usually held there.

Two young men were already sitting at the far end. On the table were three Pokédexes and what looked like a book bag.

They stood up as Fenith and Elizabeth approached them.

One was short and skinny, with orange hair which literally made his head look spherical; a green Jersey over a white t-shirt with a collar; black jeans; and green tennis shoes. Round his neck was his Holo Caster. There was a very...studious expression in his grayish eyes.

The other, who seemed to carry all of the first's weight, wore a black t-shirt with a Vanillish on it; yellow orange cargo pants and the most peculiar shoes Elizabeth had ever seen. His black hair looked like a cap. He was munching on a poffin (don't ask).

Elizabeth released Fenith and tried to smile. "Are we late?"

The Vanillish guy shrugged. "Beats me. Hey, Trevor, do ya have a watch on ya?"

His companion, apparently named Trevor, glanced at his Holo Caster. "According to my Holo Caster, which is always correct, it is exactly eight o'clock _ante meridiam_."

Elizabeth's mood lightened considerably upon hearing it. Good...they were just on time. But wow, was his voice dull!

"Uhh...what's _ante meridiam?"_ Fenith whispered to Elizabeth.

"I think it's just means a.m." she replied.

Fenith smiled. "Oh, I get it." Then he raised his voice. "First, we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Fenith, and this is my best friend Elizabeth." He paused for a split second, as if contemplating. "We've known each other for nearly a decade, so don't try to take her from me!" he added playfully.

Elizabeth blushed. "Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing."

The Vanillish guy roared with laughter. "Oh, don't worry. We won't."

"Should I be offended by that?" Elizabeth asked.

Trevor sighed. "Don't take seriously what my friend here says. Most of the time, he is only joking around. Anyway, as you probably know, I'm Trevor." He motioned to his friend. "This is Tierno."

Tierno smiled broadly. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Nice to meet you, too." Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently. "Now that we're done with introductions, can we have our Pokédexes and Pokémon and be on our way?"

Tierno nodded and grabbed two Pokédexes. "Here ya go," he said, handing Fenith one and Elizabeth one.

"The starter Pokémon are in the bag." Trevor added. "Please select one. And no fighting over them, please."

Elizabeth stepped towards it, but Fenith immediately pounced on the bag. "Chespin!" he squealed (there was honestly no better word to describe what he did). "I'm gonna name you Chester!"

"And I'll choose Fennekin," Elizabeth put in, holding up its Pokéball. "I'm going to name you...Kindle."

Suddenly a girl slightly younger than her appeared out of nowhere. "I wanted Fennekin!" she shrieked with a slight whine to her voice, glaring at her.

_What the heck!? _Elizabeth jumped, and glared back at the girl. She had dirt-brown hair with a pink headband that kept it back. The look in her eyes portrayed a sort of neediness, as if she was used to getting whatever she wanted. She wore a pink tank top, jeans that were really short, and flashy pink tennis shoes.

She clutched the Fennekin's Pokéball securely. Whoever she was, she wasn't getting Kindle. "It's too late. I already chose it."

She clenched her fists and stomped her foot angrily. "Just because you got here first doesn't mean you get first dibs!"

"Actually, it does," Elizabeth corrected.

The girl was silent for a moment. Suddenly, she smiled smugly. "I'll tell my parents on you if you don't give me Fennekin."

"Why would I care?" Elizabeth challenged. She wasn't about to hand over her first Pokémon to some spoiled brat.

"Because my father owns the Pokéball Factory! I can tell him not to sell you any Pokéballs!"

Elizabeth clenched her free hand. "No you can't!"

"Yes I can!" she argued, taking a step closer.

Tierno stepped in. "Whoa, whoa! Break it up!" he roared and waved his half-eaten poffin in the air, making the two girls jump back a little. "To settle this, you should...uh, you should..." he looked back at Trevor for assistance.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Have a Pokémon battle."

Tierno nodded. "Yeah! You should have a Pokémon battle!"

The girl instantly brightened up. "Good idea!" she shot Elizabeth a dirty look. "You're goin' down!"

Elizabeth returned the look. "I believe you're mistaken," she said in a cool voice. The best thing to do before a battle is to be calm. Then she wouldn't make any rash decisions. So she already had the advantage against her opponent.

Trevor collected the remaining Pokédex, and gave it to the girl.

She accepted it and said in a snotty manner, "Thanks, but I won't need this. I already know _all_ about Pokémon."

Trevor and Tierno glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. "Whatever ya say," Tierno mumbled, as he shoved the rest of his poffin into his mouth.

Trevor stepped forward. "You shall battle on Route 2," he told them. Elizabeth nodded, but the other girl scowled.

"Why not right here?" she demanded.

"You can't just fight in the middle of a town," he replied.

She opened her mouth, then shut it again. "Fine. Let's go."

"Okay. Follow me."

Elizabeth began to follow Trevor, but looked back. Tierno had sat back down, and Fenith was munching on a poffin which he had apparently given him. "Fenith! C'mon!" she shouted.

"'Kay, Elithabeth," he shouted back, his mouth full, and bounded to her.

"I'm going to need to borrow your Fletchling for a while," she informed him.

"You mean Talon?" She nodded. "Why?"

Elizabeth facepalmed. "Weren't you listening? I'm having a Pokémon battle against that brat over there and since I don't have any Pokémon of my own yet, I'm going to have to borrow one of yours. Can I?"

"No problem," he said, handing her Talon's Pokéball.

She examined the Pokéball carefully. "What moves does it know?"

Fenith shrugged. "Beats me. Mom got some TMs and taught 'im a bunch of moves a while back."

Hearing this, a most mischievous smile appeared on Elizabeth's face, a plan already formulating in her head.

"Hey, Elizabeth, are you coming?" Trevor shouted.

"Yeah, I want to get this over with so I can start adventuring with my Fennekin!" a high-pitched voice added.

That last statement made Elizabeth's blood boil. "Just a minute!" she replied and hurried over, with Fenith absent-mindedly following behind.

The setting for the battle was a large grassy field, with various flowers dotting it. Overhead, the sun illumined the clearing and several tranquil white clouds drifted along an azure sky.

Elizabeth and the girl stood on each end of the field. Trevor stood in the middle. "First, introduce yourselves to each other," he instructed.

Elizabeth stood up straight. "My name is Elizabeth Falworth," she yelled, making sure the other girl heard her clearly.

"And I'm Shauna!" she hollered shrilly. "Shauna Wilder! You better remember that, 'cos I'm gonna beat you!"

"We'll see about that," Elizabeth mumbled in response.

"Okay, now that you have been introduced, let the battle begin!" Trevor said, and scurried off the battlefield.

Elizabeth glanced at Fenith, who was seated with Chespin, both eating poffins. Funny thing, though, she only remembered seeing him with one. Well, no time to think about that. She threw Talon's Pokéball in the air, and the Fletchling popped out, ready for combat.

Shauna grinned, as if she already knew that the battle would end in her favor. "Go, Blitz!" she said, and released her Pokémon.

_To be continued in Adventure 2..._

* * *

**Words:** 2,187

**Published:** Jan. 31, 2020


End file.
